


Why'd you only call me (pretty) when you're high

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: Spot and Jack get their wisdom teeth removed. Unfortunatly Jack has bad timing with confessions.





	Why'd you only call me (pretty) when you're high

**Author's Note:**

> This was started before my Javid one then put on hold. i_am_john_laurens asked for wisdom teeth Spot and suddenly this fic had Sprace as well. 
> 
> If you haven't already checked out my friend poor_guys_headisspinning you should they're wonderful and the only reason anything of mine is being posted. 
> 
> They also made this title which is a play on an Artic Monkeys song

Jack let out a giddy laugh as Race wheeled him down the hall. Davey followed behind, chatting patiently with the nurse. Crutchie was already in the car waiting with Spot.

"They see me rolling," Jack sang, titling his head back to look at Race.

"They hating," Race sang back to humor him. Jack burst into another round of laughter.

Davey sighed. "Excuse me," he said to the nurse. "Race, you've gotta stop encouraging him."

Race pouted. Jack mimicked him. "But Dave, he loves it."

"He won't stop if you keep responding. Just get him to the car so he can get home and sleep."

Race blew out a very long breath. "You aren't any fun."

Race pushed Jack towards the door, leaving Davey to handle the medication and such.

Jack was kicking his feet as Race pushed him into the parking lot. He kept laughing then wincing when he moved his mouth too much.

"Careful, Jack. Don't hurt your face." Race warned him. They were almost to the car. Race could hear the building door open, then the soft clanking of pills as Davey ran over to Race.

"How is he doing?" Davey asked Race.

Jack twisted to look at him. "I'm doing so good." He was staring at Davey with wide eyes. Davey touched Jack's forehead with his finger.

"That's great, Jack."

Davey pulled the car door open for Race and Jack. "Climb in, I've got him."

Race clamored into the car. Crutchie and Spot were already in the backseat. Race squished in next to them.

"Race?" Spot asked. He sounded in awe. "Is that you?"

Race buckled his seatbelt and turned to Spot. "Heya, Spot. How's the face?" Race touched Spot's jaw lightly. Spot ignored Race's question. He grabbed onto one of Race's hands, squeezing it and playing with his fingers. Race was not getting his hand back anytime soon.

Davey managed to get Jack into the passenger seat and buckled. He was a pro at dealing with them all.

"Is everyone buckled?" he asked, turning the key in the ignition.

"Yes," Race said loudly over Jack's insistant 'NO!' "You're buckled, Jack. Davey got you."

"Dave you saint," Jack cooed. He fumbled with the visor in Davey's car, pulling it down to look at himself in the mirror.

"How do I look?" Spot asked, noticing the mirror. He leaned forward in his seat to get closer to Jack. Race held his arm gently to avoid him from climbing over the seat.

Jack turned to look at Spot and grinned. "You're so squishy," he said, patting at Spot's cheeks. Spot laughed, his eyes half closed.

Crutchie made eye contact with Race across Spot's back. Race shrugged. Crutchie was smiling.

"Spot, can I tell you a secret?" Jack was whispering very very loudly. Davey turned the radio down a little bit.

"Anything, Jackie. Tell me anything."

Jack placed his hands on either side of Spot's face, holding him in place gently. Spot held onto Jack's wrists. "There's a boy. And he's the prettiest boy I've ever seen."

Spot gasped a little bit. "Race?"

Jack laughed much louder than he needed to. "No!"

Race pouted at Crutchie who was stifling laughter into his hand.

"Who is it?!" Spot asked. He was still holding onto Jack's wrists. Jack pulled him much closer. They almost looked like they were about it kiss if both of them weren't very swollen.

"You have to keep this a secret. You can't tell." Jack was very serious now.

"I won't!" Spot was practically shaking with excitement.

Jack took a very deep breath and exhaled across Spot's face. "It's Crutchie."

Spot gasped. Crutchie's eyes went very very wide and he blushed a deep red. Race covered his mouth to quiet the strange keening noise that had escaped. Jack and Spot both dissolved into laughter.

Jack let go of Spot who dropped back into his seat. Jack whipped around to look at Davey.

"David! I have a secret for you!"

Davey made eye contact with Race In the rear view mirror. "Do you really want to tell me, Jack?"

Jack nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Crutchie is perfect. I want to kiss his perfect face."

Davey had a completely neutral look on his face. "That's very nice, Jack."

Jack sighed, leaning back in his seat. "I know it is." He laughed a little bit.

Spot seemed to have completely lost interest in Jack and was fussing over Race.

"You're a good bean," he said affectionately. "You need a good boy to love."

Race pushed back the hair that Jack had moved in front of Spot's face. "I know. That's why I have you."

Spot touched Race's hair back. "Are we dating?" he muttered.

Race laughed and nodded. "You've never been this shocked about it before."

Spot laid a hand over his heart. "I'm blessed."

Race nodded like he agreed.

"Jack!" Spot called quite loudly.

Jack turned to look at him, grinning. "I have a secret! Crutchie's a damn angel and I want to marry him," Jack announced.

Crutchie was dying very slowly. He knew Jack couldn't see him. He did not want Jack to see him. He was struggling to breathe. Jack was rambling to Spot. _He's just saying stuff because of the drugs_ , Crutchie reassured himself. _He doesn't really like you._

The thought didn't make him feel much better. He'd wanted a loopy Jack and Spot. He was getting that, but he didn't want the false hope too.

"Jack." Davey had said Jack's name a couple of times already. Jack did not want to listen. "Jack, you've gotta sit facing forward."

Jack whined. He made a very big deal of turning around like it pained him greatly to leave Spot. Crutchie was holding his breath that Jack wouldn't turn the other way and see him.

Spot started leaning towards him then stopped and went back to Race. He practically fell to the side onto Race, his cheek hitting Race's shoulder. "Fuck." He said matter-of-factly.

"Language," Race chided. Spot bit at his shoulder. "You're gonna hurt yourself."

Spot groaned, touching his chin. "What the hell is this?" He asked.

"That's your face," Race explained. Spot looked skeptical.

"Spot, I've got one of those look." Jack was turning around to see Spot again. Davey reached to stop him, pressing him back to the seat with his arm. "Dave, what the hell?"

"You're going to get hurt. Can't you just sit for a few more minutes?"

Jack looked insulted. "No!"

Davey sighed and accelerated.   
Jack laughed as he fell back against the seat. He covered his face with his hands, wheezing.

Davey swatted his arm. "You're going to hurt yourself. Keep your hands in your lap."

Jack dropped his hands. He was staring down at them, considering. "What the hell!"

Spot perked up. "What???"

Jack held his arm up for them to see. There was a bandaid in the crook of his elbow. "Did they take my blood? Did they steal it?" He asked, sounding fearful.

Spot looked at his arm. "Shit, Jack, they stole mine too."

Jack gasped so hard he choked on his gauze. "Race! What did they do??"

Race leaned forward to look at Jack's arm. "That's where they put your IV in. Don't you remember?"

Jack looked confused.

"He'll probably remember later," Davey pointed out. "They had to give him laughing gas so he'd calm down about the needle, then he cussed at the nurse."

Race laughed and covered his mouth in an attempt to stop himself. "What did he say?"

"'Fuck, that hurt, you bitch.'" Davey smiled as he said it. Race laughed again. Spot was looking at him and giggling too. He leaned closer to Race, laying his head down.

"What's up, Spot?" Race asked, petting his hair.

Spot groaned. "You're beautiful, you bastard."

Crutchie snorted.

Race looked pleased. "You're not bad yourself."

Spot sat up. His eyes shone with tears. "Really?"

Race nodded. "Really."

Spot lunged for Jack's arm. "Jackie! Did you hear that?? I'm beautiful!"

Jack beamed. "Damn right you are. So is Crutchie."

Spot nodded. Race and Davey looked at each other in the mirror again. Crutchie went red.

"Are we almost back?" Race asked.

Davey nodded. "About a minute. Make sure you're ready to get them out of the car."

Race sighed. "Will I ever be ready?"   
Spot had grabbed Race's hand again and was pulling it towards his mouth.

"Spot," Race warned.

Spot licked his hand. Race groaned. "Please, Dave, tell me It's soon."

Davey clicked on his blinker. "It's right now. Keep an eye on Jack when I get out; he may try and run."

"What?" Race didn't get an answer as Davey parked and got out of the car. Jack lunged for the handle. Race lunged for him.

"I want out!" Jack hollered. Race grabbed his shoulders, keeping him in the seat.

"You're gonna get out in a moment, calm down." Race didn't know what to do without Davey.

"Why does he get to go out and I don't?" Spot whined. He grabbed Race's arm, tugging it till he released Jack.

"Help," Race said to Crutchie. Crutchie was still slumped low in his seat like he could blend in. He shook his head at Race.

Jack didn't care about getting out of the car anymore. He was locking and unlocking the door, laughing as the car clicked.

Davey knocked on the window. "Please unlock the door," he said, barely audible.

Jack noticed him. He locked the door. Davey groaned.

"Jack! Unlock the door, please." Davey was begging. Jack wasn't affected. "Don't you want to go inside?"

Jack shook his head. Davey thumped his head against the window. "Please, Jack."

Crutchie reached forward over Jack's seat. He flipped the lock up quickly. Davey wrenched the door open, grinning.

Jack was already unbuckled. He scrambled out of the car to Davey, dragging him towards the house.

Race watched them go, Spot still clutching his arm. "Do you want to go inside?" Race asked him.

Spot frowned. "I want to make out."

Crutchie snorted. Race hit his arm. "Let's get out and we can do that."  
Race climbed out of the car, helping Spot out after him. Spot slumped in his arms, his face pressed against Race's chest.

"You're heavy," Race complained.

Spot wrapped his arms around Race's waist, groaning. "My face is like a cloud."

Race half dragged Spot towards the house. Crutchie followed behind them, tempted to just take the car and leave. He wanted to see Jack, but he didn't think he wanted to hear him. Sure, he seemed to have dropped the whole "Crutchie is an angel" thing, but Crutchie didn't want to build up anymore false hope. Jack was just... _affectionate_ when he was high.

Race left the door open for Crutchie. Crutchie could hear Spot whining as Race half carried him further into the house. He was glad he didn't have to deal with that, but he did want to see Jack.

He found Jack in front of the tv. He was holding ice packs to his swollen cheeks, smiling at the tv. It wasn't turned on.

"Crutchie," he said, his eyes wide. "I'm so happy to see you."

Crutchie sat down on the couch next to Jack. Jack moved closer to him, leaning in to look at his face.   
"You're so pretty."

Crutchie almost fell backwards off the couch. He stayed put, his cheeks burning. "Thanks?"

Jack, satisfied with his answer, sat back away from Crutchie. "I want mac and cheese."

"Mac and cheese?" Spot yelled. He stumbled out of the kitchen and threw himself on the couch next to Jack. "I want mac and cheese, too. Race!" Spot was at full volume. "If you ever loved me give me the mac!"

Race stuck his head into the room. "You want the laptop?"

Spot groaned. "No what the hell. Mac. Noods."

"Nudes?" Jack asked. "There are children present." He sounded offended.

Spot looked around. "What children?"

"Me." Jack draped himself over Spot, reaching his arms for Crutchie. "Mac and cheese please."

Crutchie jumped up, away from Jack's outstretched arms. "I'll get some."

Crutchie left Jack and Spot on the couch. Jack seemed content to lay on Spot for a while.

"My god, Dave, help me," Crutchie said the moment he stepped into the kitchen.

"What?" Davey was brewing a large pot of coffee, probably all for himself.

"First do you have mac and cheese? They both want it."

Davey reached in the cupboard above him and handed a box to Crutchie. Crutchie started making it as he spoke to Davey.

"Jack keeps saying I'm pretty? And he's so funny and cute with his face like that I don't know what to do."

Davey laughed. "This is about your crush? What's the problem here?"

Crutchie sighed and put down the spoon he was using to stir. "He doesn't actually like me! He's just saying things because he's on like three pills!"

"Five," Davey corrected. "And he wouldn't say stuff he hadn't already thought about."

Crutchie dumped the noodles into the boiling water. "What if you're wrong? What if he is just saying it?"

Davey poured himself an unreasonably large cup of coffee. "I think right now you should wait till the medication wears off, then you need to talk to him."

Crutchie groaned. He didn't want to face his problems. He wanted to pine forever and ignore solutions. "Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right," Davey looked smug.

Crutchie shoved at his shoulder. He shut the burner off, mixing in the cheese mix. "Should I use regular milk for this?" he asked, eager to change the subject.

Davey shook his head. "Spot is lactose intolerant. Better not."

"But what about the butter?" Crutchie didn't understand Spot at all.

Davey handed him a carton of lactose free milk. "It's fine, trust me. Here."

Crutchie finished making the mac and cheese, spooning it into bowls for Spot and Jack. "Race? Can you take them these?"

Race jumped up from the table where he had been tapping at his phone. "Spot wanted this?"

Crutchie nodded. "If you don't give it to them they may throw a temper tantrum."

"Spot hates mac and cheese," Race muttered. He went to the boys anyways.

Jack grabbed the bowl the second Race was close enough, finally moving off of Jack. "You're a blessing."

Race sat next to Spot, handing him his bowl. Spot leaned heavily onto Race, burying his face in Race's neck. The ice packs were freezing. "Crutchie made it, not me."

Jack sighed. "He's so good," he whispered.

Race sat with Jack and Spot while they ate their mac and cheese. Spot laughed the whole time he ate his, still tucked against Race.

"Do you like mac and cheese?" Race asked him.

"No." Spot shoveled more into his mouth.

Davey came to check on them the moment Spot finished his mac and cheese. "Race, why don't you let them sleep?"

Jack whined loudly. "I'm not tired! You're being a coward."

Davey sighed. "Jack, you need sleep."

Jack shook his head. "I do not."

"Listen, Jack, if you go to bed now you can see Crutchie when you wake up."

Jack perked up right away. "Sleep now?"

Davey nodded.

Jack slumped against the couch, his eyes closed. He could've been faking it or he could've actually already fallen asleep. It didn't really matter, as long as he was quiet.

"Are you going to sleep?" Race asked Spot.

Spot grabbed Race tighter. "No."

Race shrugged. "Fine, but Jack is gonna be asleep."

"That's fine." Spot was getting clingy. Race was pleased.

Davey didn't want to stick around and watch them be sappy. He went back into the kitchen. Crutchie was sitting at the table staring at the wall.

"Hey, Jack's asleep. You should relax." Davey put a hand on Crutchie's shoulder.

Crutchie sighed. "I know. Can you tell me when he wakes up?"

Davey nodded. Crutchie smiled at him. He made his way to Davey's room, sitting down to use his laptop. He wasn't sure if watching cat videos on repeat would help his problem, but he sure as hell wasn't going to pass up testing the theory.

Crutchie kept clicking the next video, his entire grip on reality and time slipping. It only felt like a few videos, but four hours later Davey was trying to talk to him.

"Crutchie. Crutchie. Dude. Buddy. Crutchie," he said.

Crutchie tore himself away from the computer. "Is he awake?"

Davey nodded.

"Is he still high?"

Davey shook his head. "He's whiney as hell though."

Crutchie grinned. "I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna talk to him. Is Spot still here?"

"Yeah but he's asleep in Race's bed. I'll leave you to Jack."

Crutchie nodded. "Thank you."

Davey smiled at him. "Good luck."

Crutchie went back to the living room as slowly as possible. He knew he was just delaying the inevitable.

Jack was sitting on the couch looking miserable. He was still holding ice packs to his swollen cheeks. "Hey, Crutchie. When did you come over?"

Shit. Did he not remember? "Uh."

Jack made a noise. "You were in the car weren't you?"

"Yeah." Crutchie felt awkward. He sat next to Jack, turning to face him. "Do you remember much from earlier?"

Jack shook his head, grinning a little bit. "It's just fuzzy. Tell me you got videos."

Crutchie nodded. "Race got a lot." He ran a hand through his hair.

"What's wrong? You only do that when you're nervous," Jack looked concerned, which was hilarious with his swollen cheeks.

"I'm fine. Do you remember saying anything?"

Jack looked like he was thinking hard. His brows were drawn low, his lips set. "Was it something bad?"

Crutchie shook his head. "No, it was nothing I think, if you don't remember it's okay, I was just wondering, you know you just said so much I didn't know-"

"Crutchie. You're rambling. What is it? What did I say?"

Crutchie took a very deep breath a said everything in one go. "You said I was pretty a couple times. It was funny you kept saying it to Spot and he would laugh and you kept doing it and-"

Jack cut him off again. His cheeks were a little pink. "I really said that?"

Crutchie laughed awkwardly. "I know you were on a lot of meds, really everything you said was funny I know you didn't mean any of it." Crutchie stopped himself.

"What? No, I, uh. Crutchie, I meant that." Jack wasn't looking at him.

Crutchie choked a little bit. "Huh?"

Jack managed to look at him somehow. "I meant that. You are really pretty."

Crutchie felt his face turning red. "Are you serious? Are you being serious right now?"

Jack smiled softly at him. "Yeah. You're beautiful, Crutchie."

Jack grabbed Crutchie's hand. Crutchie looked down, staring as Jack played with his fingers.

"Wait, so, do you like, like me? Or something?"

Jack laughed. "Yeah, I like you. I like you a lot."

Crutchie was beaming. "I love high Jack."

"He's more honest, I know. If my face wasn't super swollen right now, I think I would kiss you."

Crutchie ducked his head to hide his blush. "I would let you."

Jack leaned against Crutchie, resting his ice pack on his shoulder. "I'm glad you told me about this. I wouldn't want to pretend anymore."

Crutchie smiled, dropping his chin on Jack's head. "You're welcome. Hurry up and heal so we can kiss."

Jack laughed. "I'll try my best."

**Author's Note:**

> This concludes the wisdom teeth. 
> 
> Feel free to comment any prompts or message me them at my newsies blog 1misstherooftop. I may have twenty unfinished fics but I always love starting more.


End file.
